Algunas y muchas veces
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: "¡No quiero que te vayas!" gritó, sintiendo que perdía la paciencia. "¡Eres el único que siempre ha estado conmigo! ¡No te vayas! ¡En serio, te quiero! Sé que jamás me abandonarías…" "No sabes cuánto esperé para oír eso. Porque yo también te quiero…" — BolinxKorra.


**Disclaimer: LOK no me pertenece, muchas cosas hubieran sido diferentes de haber sido así.**

 _Este fic participa en la 'Semana Borra' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

Pido disculpas por el posible OoC.

 **Algunas y muchas veces**

Algunas veces ella lo desesperaba. Y obviamente no le gustaba que aquello fuera así. Por muchos años había supuesto que Korra le gustaba tanto como para mantenerse neutral ante otras chicas, solo como el amigo que ella creía ver en él. Luego de la suposición, hubo llegado la afirmación.

El hecho era que no era idiota, ni torpe o despistado (al menos no tanto), tenía tantos sentimientos que hasta se sintió poca cosa para la chica de sus sueños (aun cuando alardeaba de su belleza y de que siempre sería irresistible), a fin de cuentas ella no solo era hermosa, también era el avatar…

Algunas veces eso lo desalentaba, lo desalentó por muchos años (los mismos en los que ella seguía creyéndolo un simple fiel amigo), pero lo hizo sentirse grande cuando Korra se soltó el mismo día en que dejaron de ser amigos, alegándole que se había enamorado de él justamente porque sabía que jamás la abandonaría.

Muchas veces ella había pensado que él era indispensable, que nunca la dejaría porque aseguraba que solamente eran amigos. Recordaba con un suspiro de alivio el día en que gritó a los cinco vientos que por favor no se fuera de su lado. Jamás había pensado que él podía sentirse diferente, que las cosas podrían ser diferentes incluso para ella.

— _Hey, Korra, me voy de Ciudad República._

— _¿Qué, qué?_

— _Me he puesto a pensar, creo que es mejor si estoy lejos de las cosas que me hacen daño._

Ella se había quedado muda, viéndolo darse la vuelta para irse en dirección a su casa, donde seguro terminaría de recoger las cosas de su pertenencia para irse. Mako le había dicho que su hermano estaba extraño, que andaba hablándose a sí mismo sobre cosas que no quería contarle y que últimamente había estado hablando con el líder de un grupo que se dirigía hacia Zaofu.

Korra había dado un golpe al suelo para que la tierra bajo él hiciera que se gire nuevamente, logrando que quedase viendo hacia ella otra vez. El avatar fruncía el entrecejo y lo miraba como si fuera un mismísimo traidor.

— _¿Me vas a dejar así como así?_

— _Nunca voy a dejarte, Korra. Siempre vivirás en mi corazón, como la amiga que siempre debí haber mirado con ojos amistosos y ya, piensa, ¡hasta puede que encuentre a alguien que me haga olvidarte si me voy! —intentó sonar optimista, aunque la misma avatar haya escuchado el corazón masculino romperse ante las palabras, al mismo tiempo que el suyo propio se oprimía ante la idea de ser olvidada._

Bolin hubo detenido su hablar al ver que los ojos femeninos se abarrotaban de lágrimas.

— _¡Te vas por mi culpa!_

— _Korra…_

— _¡Lo sabía! Las cosas que te hacen daño; solo soy yo._

Agachó la cabeza al verse descubierto, porque no podía mentirle siendo que ya había sacado la verdad. La soltó en el mismo instante en que se volvió a voltear para irse, esta vez corriendo lo más rápido que podía, dejándola con las lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas por la brisa marina que llegaba desde el mismo mar, a solo unos metros de donde estaban.

— _Bolin…_

Mako había entrado al departamento con Asami del brazo, y ésta había ido tras el muchacho de ojos verdes al verlo con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. El maestro fuego se acercó también a su hermano, quedando junto a su novia que intentaba consolarlo como una madre lo haría con su niño. La misma Asami tenía ganas de llorar por la partida de su cuñado.

No hubo forma de tranquilizarlo ni de convencerlo de quedarse, él se preparó para partir al día siguiente. Y, al mismo tiempo, Korra abrazaba a Naga y su cabello era acariciado por Jinora e Ikki, quienes intentaron calmarla de igual forma por algunas horas. Al ver su misión imposible y ser llamadas por su madre, las niñas se fueron dejándola sola con su mascota.

— _Ni siquiera sé por qué me siento así, Naga… Realmente no sé cómo dejar de hacerle daño. O lo sé, pero no me atrevo del todo…_

Su compañera le lamió la cara algunas horas después, despertándola de su sueño. La misma salió de donde estaba, ante la sorpresa de su dueña, corriendo hasta la orilla de la Isla del Templo del Aire para enterrar sus patas allí y comenzar a aullar. Korra llegó a su lado, queriendo que se callara antes que despertase a la familia de nómadas que aún dormía.

En el mismo instante que Korra se subió a su lomo para guiarla a otro lado, Naga se zambulló al agua y comenzó a nadar hacia la ciudad.

Bolin estaba pensando en ella, mirando hacia la Isla del Templo del Aire y al mismísimo mar que tantas veces había contemplado con ella desde aquel lugar. Y estaba a punto de cargar su mochila al hombro cuando vio al perro oso polar saliendo del agua con su dueña en la espalda.

El animal había caminado hasta él y lamido su cara antes de que Korra bajase y no pudiera siquiera mirarlo. Él, sin embargo, sonrió.

— _Espero que nos volvamos a ver…_

— _No._

— _¿Qué? Oh, bueno…_

— _¡No quiero que te vayas! —gritó, sintiendo que perdía la paciencia—. ¡Eres el único que siempre ha estado conmigo! ¡No te vayas! ¡En serio, te quiero! Sé que jamás me abandonarías…_

Korra volteó, dándole la espalda luego de su confesión, con una mano sobre el pelaje de Naga, que seguía allí a su lado de pie indiferente a la situación. Los musculosos brazos del muchacho la rodearon por atrás y no pudo retener las lágrimas abusonas en sus ojos.

— _No sabes cuánto esperé para oír eso. Porque yo también te quiero…_

Despertó aquel día con los mismos brazos rodeándola, justo como habían caído dormidos la noche anterior. El calor entre ambos se hacía reconfortante y ella tuvo que voltearse para encontrarlo con los ojos verdes abiertos, mirándola y llenándose de sí. Al final lo había hecho desistir del viaje, al final logró que se quedara con ella.

Algunas veces Korra suspiraba entre los recuerdos de cómo se había aventurado a querer a su mejor y más fiel amigo de otra forma.

Muchas veces él recordaba la desesperación que sintió por aquellos años…

Pero todas las veces, ambos recordaban que ya eso había pasado, y que ahora llevaban más años juntos de los que estuvieron separados. Lo cual, en ambos corazones, se veía como cosa de un pasado difuso e imposible de existir a esa altura.

—¿Sabes que te querré por toda la eternidad?

—Sí, lo sé. Y yo también lo haré.

 **Fin.**

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Porque me costó mucho escribirlo…

Dejen sus comentarios, que son bienvenidos y me alientan a seguir. :D

¡Besos!


End file.
